She Doesn't Love Me Anymore
by StevieRae2011
Summary: In the Motel in West Virginia, we all know what Rose was thinking. But, what was Dimitri thinking? What were his thoughts on the closeness of their bodies? Dimitri is just as affected as Rose. Pages 87-91 in the paperback of LS. R&R! You know you want to!


**Well, I've only posted one story for VA, but this idea just occurred to me while I was rereading Last Sacrifice. Rose wonders what Dimitri is thinking while they're in the Motel, but what is he thinking? I think it was something along these lines. Dimitri POV, first person. Read On! **

I grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Part of me wondered if I had hurt her, but I shook it off. Regardless, she was already moving.

"You _are_ staying here," I said as I grabbed her wrists. "Whether you like it or not." She didn't fight, which immediately set my eyes on her. Her dark eyes were calculating, assessing her options. They were irritated. I knew, as she knew, that no matter how good she was, she probably couldn't best me. I knew she'd try anyways. She was so close to me and I had to work to control my breathing, not to clue her in.

Then her knee hit my stomach. I had been expecting her to fight back, but with being so tired and my distracting thoughts, she got me off guard. My lungs emptied of air but I managed to grab her before she could turn the knob. I threw her onto the bed and made sure to pin her arms and legs. She struggled and I had to work to keep her down.

"Stop this," I hissed to her. My lips were almost touching her ear. "Be reasonable for once. You can't get past me." I felt her body struggling and I thought back to the year previous, those precious stolen moments. _Stop it,_ I hissed to myself. _Remember everything you did to her. You can never be that to her again. Never. _

"I'm not the one being unreasonable," she growled, trying to face me. "You're the one caught up in some noble problem that makes no sense. And I know you don't like to sit out of the action any more than I do. Help me. Help me find the murderer and do something useful." She stopped moving. I didn't believe for a second she was done.

"I don't like sitting around, but I also don't like rushing into an impossible situation!"

"Impossible situations are our specialty." I sighed and just waited for her move. She suddenly began to fight again and even managed to roll over before I regained my hold on her. Now we were so close. I scolded myself again. _Stop! This can go nowhere good. Remember Russia! _I managed to keep my body from showing any signs of my thoughts. Her- not so much. She tensed under me, and not in any kind of aggressive way.

"One day," I breathed. "You can't even wait one day." I was completely expecting her sarcastic remark.

"Maybe if we had a nicer hotel. One with cable."

"This is no time for jokes, Rose."

"Then let me do something. Anything."

"I. Can't." I didn't like it any more than she did. We were very alike, she and I. It was Lissa, and the fact I wanted Roza safe, that kept me here. I still felt our closeness, how close her lips were to mine, how soft she was. I felt the urge to shake my head to clear it, but I controlled it. I expected her to try to convince me with more Rose-logic, but then she did the thing I least expected and most wanted. Rose kissed me.

I was everything I remembered. Her lips were still soft and warm. I remembered the memories from Russia, and remembered why I wasn't supposed to be doing this. _Stop. Stop it. Dimitri, stop. STOP! _But I couldn't make myself do it. My lips moved with hers. Then, she did what I knew she had planned. She punched me. I gasped and she shoved me away and ran. She didn't look back.

If she had, she'd have seen me, holding my jaw, my eyes closed. _She doesn't love me anymore,_ was my thought. She used our old connection to get rid of me. _She doesn't love me anymore._I shook my head and ran after her. I cried out in what- I hoped- sounded like annoyance, but was really my pain. I cursed in Russian, both at myself and at her. The thought still ran through my head. _She doesn't love me anymore. _

**It was short, yes. But, those were the only parts that had any interest for Romitri. So, I hope you liked. As for the title, just remember, he doesn't know what she was thinking as well as vice versa. Totally in love with Dimitri, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
